Loran-C is a system of radio navigation utilizing chains of geographically separated master and secondary transmitting stations which broadcast, in a precisely timed sequence, radio frequency pulses having a carrier frequency of substantially 100 kHz. Loran navigation has traditionally been utilized for ocean and lake navigation on boats that move relatively slowly and wherein antenna size is not a significant problem. A typical Loran-C receiver on a boat will use an antenna at least 4 feet long and preferably 8 feet long to maximize reception of the 100 kHz Loran carrier frequency signal. However, Loran is increasingly used in non-maritime applications, particularly on aircraft, and also in terrestrial navigation. A relatively long antenna is usually not feasible or convenient for use on aircraft or land vehicles or with a hand-held receiver. Loran receivers on aircraft now typically use an 18 inch antenna and a serially tuned input circuit connected to the antenna to pass the Loran C carrier frequency and to attenuate higher and lower frequencies outside the frequency band of interest. However, such aircraft receiver systems are observed to suffer from precipitation static (P-static) when the aircraft is flying through clouds, snow, or ice particles due to the series capacitor in the input circuit. In addition, such aircraft systems are not well suited for terrestrial navigation applications, because of the coupling of low frequency signals into the antenna from a user's hand, or from nearby equipment, which can seriously interfere with proper system operation. Such systems are also vulnerable to interference from near-band radio frequency sources, such as AM radio stations and 2 MHz marine radios. Series resonant input networks which have been designed to address these problems suffer from hand effect detuning and call for very large inductance values.